His girl
by DrawingInfinity
Summary: A series of one shots about Cayden, a girl from our world, and Dwalin, the dwarf who makes her a part of his family.
1. Questions

Authors Note: Ok so I've been kicking this idea around in my head for a little while now. So... Here it is! Enjoy and leave a comment telling me what your think! Let me know if you have any ideas I should make Dwalin deal with next!

* * *

Dwalin knew this girl was going to be the death of him.

Caden stood in front of Dwalin with her arms crossed. She stared directly into his eyes, never blinking. Dwalin was looking at her with a scowl.

"Honestly Dwalin! It's a simple question with a simple answer." She said with her arms dropping to her sides. Dwalin rolled his eyes at the way her accent made her sound dramatic. American he believes it was called.

"I don't want to. Can't you go ask Balin? He did it for Adelaide." He started to move the sword he was working on toward the pit.

Cayden glared and followed him. " Balin didn't teach me how to fight. Balin didn't hold me so I couldn't fall off the eagle while flying. Balin didn't offer me a place in your family." She stood right beside him as he wailed on the sword. "Nor was it Balin that sat by my bedside while I was injured. That was you Dwalin! It was you who did all these things for me!"

"Yes , well, I did those things for you but I didn't have to go around showin' you off."

"Also who gave permission to Kili for my hand in marriage? Look what you did for Kili and I!"

"That was definately for you. I knew you would have killed me if I said no." He turned his head to look at her As her face started to turn red.

She threw her arms in the air. "The point is I would really like you to do this for me!" she screamed at him.

Even while she was screaming at him he couldn't be angry with her. Her dark hair had grown since her first met her, streaming down past her shoulders. He notice the two beads in her hair more the ever now. The bead from her betrothed and his family bead. He will never forget the day he braided her hair to put the bead in. Or the smile on her face when she would look at it.

She sighed. "You're the closest thing I've had to a father. I don't want Thorin, Fili, or Balin to do this. I want you, Dwalin. Can't you see what this means to me? I'm passing up on our king and future king for you." She put her hand on his arm. "They are part of my family. But Dwalin, I would have that family without you. all that I have is because you took care of me."

He looked into her eyes. Her wide, pale green eyes told him how much this meant to her. He knew that he was going to cave. He also knew the company would never let him forget that Cayden had him wrapped around her finger.

He glared at her again. He threw down the sword he was working on and grabbed the stone with one hand and the bridge of his nose with the other. "Let me tell you this lass, if it were anyone else, they would have been thrown out of here. But because it is you," He grumbled the last part quietly, "I guess I'll have to do it."

Her face lit up. " Just to make everything clear, Dwalin. Did you just say yes to giving me away to Kili?"

He flailed his arms in the air. " Isn't that what I just said?!"

Cayden's face exploded in a smile and laughed. Suddenly she jump on Dwalin and wrapped her arms around his neck. He caught her with 'woah lass!' "Dwalin thank you, thank you, thank you!" He then hugged her back and smiled. Dwalin pulled away to see tears in her eyes.

" Don't you start crying on me now Lass. Or I may have to change my mind." He said straightening his shirt.

Her eyes got wide and she looked direct into Dwalin's eyes. "I have to go tell Kili! " She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Da." She then turned away and ran out of the forge, leaving Dwalin with red cheeks and a small smile.

He turned back to continue his work but he was stopped by a slight cough. He turned to the doorway to see Balin and his king, Thorin, standing there with smiles on their faces. It then dawned on Dwalin that they heard something.

He pointed his finger at both them, " Don't you go smilin'! You did the same thing for Add an' you were prancin' around actin' all high and mighty!"

Balin stepped forward still smiling. " Yes. I did do the same thing for **my** Addy."

Thorin smirked and followed Balin. "Dwalin, there is no reason to hide this. It is a good thing. It means Cayden is your family."

"She is my family but that don' mean I have to walk her places!" Dwalin shouted.

"Brother, this is much more then that. To Cayden the symbolizes Not only the family that she loves but the new family she is going to receive." Balin softly spoke.

"Well, we are good now without the new family!"

"Balin, let us leave this stubborn dwarf alone, maybe he will be his thoughts and come up with an answer." Thorin pulled Balin back from Dwalin toward the entry way. "Dwalin we will see you at council correct?" Thorin spoke as they were leaving.

"Yeah you will see me there, my king." Dwalin grunted and turned back to his work. He then began thinking of Addy and how he would be apart of her wedding party. Then a idea crossed his mind. One that he would never say aloud. It's was his Cadyen he would be giving away. That was his girl.


	2. Courting

**Authors note**: So here's Chapter two! It's actually long and I'm pretty excited about this story. Quick shout out to XxXSmiles101Xx, thank you so much for your feedback and ideas! Actually, the next one might be one of them! :D

Also, Cayden may seem a little naive but it's how I meant her to grow at this point in the book if that makes any sense. Ok, well that's all I've got soooo remember to Rate, Review and Enjoy.

* * *

After a few hours sleep in Laketown, the company began to relax. Most of them would eat and then sleep again with the exception of Cayden, Adelaide, and Bilbo. When Dwalin would wake up in the morning he would see the three of them lounge in the family area laughing and smiling. He had no clue what they would talk about but he only knew they were safe.

One morning, he walked down to see only Adelaide and Bilbo chatting. He walked over to them and their conversation stopped. "Where is Cayden?"

Adelaide looked at Bilbo with a smirk. She turned back to Dwalin and smiled. "Cayden and Kili, were talking upstairs last time I checked."

Dwalin scrunched his brow and looked up the stairs. "Thank you." He turned and walked up two fights of stairs to where Kilis room was. It was scandalous if they were both in his room with the door closed. Especially since Kili never asked Dwalin to even court Cayden! He swore in that moment if Kili, son of Dis, had Cayden in his room, he was going to kill him.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he notice Fili and Ori were peaking around the corner. He stood there with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised when they turned to look at him.

Fili pointed at whispered. "They just came out of the room and they are speaking now."

Dwalin's face started to turn red, thinking that the worst was true, but Fili noticed this. "Dwalin the door was open and nothing happened. I was here the whole time with Ori. I don't think Kili would-" Fili stopped at a quick tapping from Ori. The three turned back so they could see just around the wall. Dwalin stood over the crouched boys and looked at the scene.

Cayden was wearing a dress, which Dwalin found interesting, and Kili was standing in front of her with his hands on her waist and his eyes staring at her lips. Cayden was staring at him, one hand was on his shoulder and the other playing with the lace on his white shirt. Her head was tilted slightly to the side but then she faced him forward and swept some hair out of his face. His eyes turned back to hers confused. Cayden smiled at Kili. "You over think things too much Kili." She said as if it were a silly fact.

He smiled then, and placed his hand on her cheek. "You are very right," he then moved forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Dwalin could tell Cayden was smiling in the kiss and returned it. Their eyes were closed and Kili inched closer to deepen the kiss. Dwalin noticed the corners of his mouth turn slightly downwards at the sight. Suddenly, Ori stood up and began clapping which made the couple stop and turn their head towards him As if the were deer caught by hunters. Then Fili strutted out and smirked with his arms crossed. " It 'twas only a matter of time for you two. I knew it the whole time. I can not wait to tell mother this story."

With that Dwalin walked quietly down the stairs until he reached the kitchen and made himself look like he wasn't just eavesdropping. Within seconds Fili had bolted down the stairs and out the door with Kili on his tail. Cayden and Ori had walked down the stairs with Ori questioning Cayden. "It was very sweet was it not? Is it love? I need to recount this."

Cayden blushed more when she seen Dwalin in the kitchen. "Ori can we talk about this later?" She said quickly and very low.

Ori then noticed Dwalin standing there and nodded. He quietly walked away leaving the two alone. With Cayden's face a beet red, she shuffled into the kitchen to get some water. Dwalin followed and cleared his throat. "I, for one, didn't think the lad had it in him."

Cayden looked back at Dwalin with wide eyes. "Well, yes, um..." She started to wring her hands. "So I guess you've heard."

"No. No one told me. I seen it for myself." He said crossing his arms. "I expect him to ask for my permission to court you now."

Cayden looked at him with wide eyes. "Doesn't Thorin have to approve of me first?"

Dwalin sighed. "I believe Thorin has already approved of you. Nothing really escapes him."

Cayden nodded. "What will happen after Kili asks you?"

Dwalin cleared his throat. "Kili will..." He sighed. It seem like he was explaining courting to a child. This was turning into a racy conversation for Dwalin. "Kili will..." He took a deep breath. "Kili will give you a braid lass. It will be done in private too. This shows other that you are spoken for."

Cayden nodded. "Oh. It doesn't sound so bad. I mean, it just a braid. You gave me a braid."

"It's not just a braid lass! You remember what I told you that different braids mean different things. I gave you a braid that indicates you are a part Clancy family. Balin, Addy, and I were all there for that. But this! This is your courting braid lass! It's a very intimate thing to our people!" He rubbed his face. "The braid usually is intended for those who, some day want to be married. It's the thought and feeling into the braid that makes it special. It has a vey deep meaning. And your intended is the only one who can give it to you. It can only be between you two."

Cayden looked at Dwalin then back at the floor. She felt like this was Dwalin's version of the birds and the bees. She stayed silent for a moment. "What happens if it doesn't work out? I mean, what if Kili or I change our minds?" She said sadly.

Dwalin thought before speaking. "Dwarves rarely find someone who they want to court. When they do find they have those affections for someone, they tend to keep them until the end of their days."

Cayden became quiet for a few moments. The look on her face showed she was thinking. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it.

"Cayden, if you don't want to court Kili, all you have to do is say so." Dwalin said walking towards her. It actually would relieve him if she said no so he didn't have to have a deep conversation with Kili.

She shook her head. "Actually, I was thinking that I have no worries being attached to Kili like this." She said as if it were ordinary, which made Dwalin mentally groan. "I like him a lot and he is very kind. I think I would be unhappy with myself if I didn't say yes to him."

Dwalin stared at her and nodded. "Then until Kili approaches me asking to involve himself in a courtship with you, you can not be alone with him. You have to be supervised or in a group. The only time you can really be alone is when you receive your braid. You know... Deep meaning and all that."

She laughed awkwardly and silence came over them. She nodded then spoke again. " I'm actually impressed with how calm I am about this. I mean, in my world, people find love and fall out of it so quickly. My mom being one of them. That's how Addy and I are related. Her mother died and my parents separated then, her father met my mother. I never thought I would find love or anything like it." She paused and looked to Dwalin. "Do dwarves even have divorce? Or I mean, separate from each other romantically."

Dwalin shook his head. "That is why we court. Some courtings last for 40 years. That's why we usually choose someone who we think we can spend the rest of our lives with."

After a few moments of silence they heard Thorin screaming about how the heirs to his throne should be squabbling over such non sense. Cayden smiled. "What do you think Dwalin?"

He paused and thought on this for a moment. He noticed how much Cayden actually meant to him and how some boy could take her away. He then imagined something that surprised him. He imagined Cayden with a child, and how happy she could be someday. He imagined her hand on her belly while wearing a nice dress. Her hair would be down and Kili would be with her stare at her with only affection and gratitude in his eyes. He also thought about how she would smile at him if she were to court this boy. Her eyes would light up and Dwalin felt that he would be at peace. He really thought Kili could take care of Cayden and keep her safe from the dangers of the world. That above all elsehi gave him peace. He then spoke. "Cayden, if you want this, I will give my consent."

She looked at Dwalin then, not as the companion on the adventure, but as a father figure. She noticed how soft Dwalin was around her. As if she a glass doll. How he treated her different and spoke to her different. She stood and gave Dwalin a hug, which he returned. "I am truly thankful I am a part of your family Dwalin."

They separated and he nodded. That's when the Durin boys bursted into the home with Thorin right behind them. Kili looked at Cayden and smiled then looked to Dwalin, who gave him a glare, and his face dropped. " Good afternoon Master Dwalin, you were just the Dwarf I was looking for. May we talk for a moment?" Kili said quickly breaking eye contact with him. Fili smirked at Kili being intimated by Dwalin. Which Kili should have been. Dwalin could crush Kili in seconds. He was then pushed to move forward by Thorin who stayed in the same place beside Kili.

Dwalin walked up to Kili and cocked his head to the side. "Let us go out then, Kili." He pushed past him and walked out the door. Kili looked at Cayden with wide eyes then turned and followed.

Cayden laughed lightly then looked at Thorin. Thorin nodded his head to her and continued forward. She could have sworn she him smirk. Or not.

She turned and looked outside the window. Hoping Dwalin didn't do serious damage to Kili. That would be a horrible way to start their courtship.


	3. Fighting

**Authors Note**: So we are at chapter 3 and to be honest this isn't one of my favorites but I think it was... Idk. I know I'm a little late but I wanted to make sure I had the next chapter 80% done because that one is very important to this chapter. Also the next one might be split into two. I'm month sure yet. Again, I'm not feeling this chapter but just let me know what you guys think. Remember rate, review, and enjoy.

Also questions! How would you feel about a Thorin/Addy chapter? Or a Kili/Cayden chapter Without Dwalin?

* * *

They were fighting again but this time it was more serious.

Adelaide and Cayden would bicker back and forth then one would get an attitude then all would be well. This time there was something different. This time it was more personal then the others.

The company had stopped on the east road near weathertop to spend the night. During the day Addy and Cayden seemed fine but then a argument rose.

"Honestly Cayden, it's your fault why we are here." Addy yelled at her. "You're the one who had to go to the top of the cliff."

Cayden, who always would back down, was glaring at Addy from her seat beside Kili. "It's so easy for you to place blame isn't it? I didn't know how harsh the wind was and No one made you grab onto me. You could have let me fall."

Addy laughed. "Yeah, I can imagine explaining that to my dad and your mother. She would kill me if her precious baby got hurt."

Cayden stood up. "Leave my mother out of this." She growled. Kili looked up at Cayden noticing her shoulders push back in a defensive state.

Addy stared at Cayden and stood up. She didn't like the fact that the younger girl stood up. She was still a few inches taller then the younger girl and made that aware in her posture. "What Cayden? You don't think I notice how she would baby you? That's why you can't defend yourself! She's always fought your fights for you!" She screamed back. "My dad would never fight for me. That's why you aren't independent enough to even go outside by yourself. You are 19! You can't even stand on your own two feet! That's why we are here! This. Is. Your. Fault."

Then something snapped in Cayden. She charged at Adelaide tackling her to the ground. She then pulled her fist back and hit her in the stomach. After the hit Addy rolled so that she straddled Cayden by the waist and hit her in Mouth. Cayden's head turned with the hit and she could taste metal. Addy then grabbed her by throat with both hands. Cayden pulled back her arm and hit Addy in the nose before Thorin could pull Adelaide off Cayden.

"Get off me! I'm going to kill her!" Addy screamed while blood pour from her nose.

Dwalin walked over and pulled Cayden off the ground and drug her to the edge of the forest. He watched the whole thing but thought it was just another squabble between them. Cayden looked away from Dwalin with tears in her eyes and blood dripping down her lip. Dwalin stood back and looked at her. She was rocking and crying silently. She put her hands over her face and began to sob. He noticed she was breaking down.

"It's always my fault. I'm the one who has to take the blame. She's never wrong in her eyes." She said in a quiet watery voice.

Dwalin continued to say nothing and stare at her. In all honesty he had no idea what to do. She was out of line for attacking Adelaide that much was sure. As soon as Dwalin though the could say something, Thorin walked to where they were and stared at Adelaide.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Thorin demanded an answer in his tone.

Cayden didn't answer. She honestly didn't know what to say. She was sorry for tackling her but at the same time she wasn't. She was still angry and hurt.

"You will answer me when I ask a question." Thorin growled.

Cayden looked at him as she tried to stop crying. "What do you want me to say?" She growled, breathing heavily.

Thorin stared at her with ice in his eyes. This girl, who never came off as rude, was disrespecting him. He would not have it in his company. Not by someone he never wanted in the first place.

"How dare you disrespect me like this. I have let you follow us on a quest instead of leaving you at the shire like I should have done. I should leave you in the next town but you would only be a burden on someone else." Thorin shouted at Cayden.

The word burden stung the most she thought. She then stood up and looked at Thorin. "Fine," she said in a eerily calm voice. "In the morning, I will go back to the shire and go to Bilbos hobbit hole. Then I won't be a burden on anyone."

Thorin then decide to actually look at the girl. her lip was bleeding, her face was dirty and her green eyes were red and puffy from crying. In a way he pitied her. "What you did was uncalled for Cayden. You are jeopardizing the morale of my company and I can't have that. I also, as much as it would ease my mind, can not let go go back to hobbiton by yourself. Do you not see where you were wrong?"

"I do see where I was wrong. I shouldn't have attacked Adelaide. But I am not sorry I did." She was standing her ground. In that moment Throin noticed how much she was like a dwarf. She was stubborn as a dwarf and she stood her ground like a dwarf.

"You will watch the ponies with Supervision by Bifir tonight. Maybe sometime by yourself will clear your mind." With that Thorin left Dwalin and Cayden standing there.

Cayden watched him leave then looked back into the forest. "I could leave you know. Without him knowing."

Dwalin sighed. "You think you've seen terrible? Do just that and, I believe, Thorin might actually try to kill you." He said with a straight face.

"Fine," she started walking to camp,"I'm going to watch ponies I guess."

"Cayden," Dwalin grabbed Cayden by the arm and stopped her. She looked atheist stern face and returned it with a confused one. He only continued to stare at her. "Do not disrespect our king again."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp. She tried to walk away but he grabbed her again. She glared at him again. "I'm sorry, Dwalin. I will not disrespect your king again." This time when she pulled her arm she walked quickly to the ponies a with Bifur, leaving Dwalin behind.

What Cayden did not know, was Thorin was her king but, that would become apparent later.


	4. The Battle

**Authors Note**: Holy Guacamole We made it to Chapter 4. This is completely awesome and I believe that this is my favorite Chapter. It's full of action. Well it's mainly actions. I wrote it through a couple different perspectives so just let me know what you think and also to XxXSmiles101XxX, thank you so much for reviewing every chapter. This one's for you!

As always remember, Rate, Review and Enjoy.

Onwards to the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Hobbit. I just love it.

* * *

Cayden had never seen some much blood in her life. She was fighting exactly like Dwalin taught her and she was somewhat surprised with herself. She never quite grasped what Dwalin had taught her before but he told her one thing before the battle.

_If you do anything, survive this war._

She was running, stabbing and slashing any Orc that came her way. Until, she noticed Thorin and Azog fighting. They were throwing blow by heavy blow at each other. She feared for Thorins life when he lost his shield at a swing from Azog. All she thought in that moment was to save her king. She started running towards Thorin, killing anything that came her way. Through this she noticed Kili, Fili, and Adelaide battling together. She would learn later that Adelaide saved the brothers from Orc arrows that would have caused their deaths.

Once she reached Thorin, he had defeated Azog with a stab to the heart. She was relieved to see him standing but noticed a Orc throwing a spear his way. She charged Thorin, taking him to the ground. She landed on top of him and they tumbled down a small hill. Thorin looked at the spear that was meant to kill him then back at the girl on top of him. He would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised it was her who saved him. She began pulling herself off and stood. She put her hand out for Thorin to grab as he stared at her bewildered. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up, nodding at him in acknowledgment. He looked who he thought was so gentle and weak but here she was, standing in front of him looking like a warrior. She turned and began to fight along side Thorin.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, the battle began to turn in favor of the Dwarves. Cayden had noticed long ago Thorin and her were separated. She had just beheaded a Orc and turned to see another coming at her. He sliced his sword through the air only grazing her cheek. She pushed forward with her sword, stabbing him in the gut. When she pulled her sword out of him, she turned around to feel a sharp pain in her chest that stopped her breath. Cayden looked down at her chest to see an arrow sticking out. She then took another arrow, but this time to the stomach. Her knees buckled and she fell backwards. She started breathing heavily as tears were coming to her eyes then everything went black.

* * *

After the battle the company came together, hugging and talking about who they had lost. Adelaide looked forward and seen Thorin, grabbing both Fili and Kili by the shoulders and holding them as if they were not real. She then looked for her own relative. She seen Balin, Dwalin, the brothers Ri, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Oin and Gloin but no sign of Cayden. She started to worry. "Has anyone seen Cayden?" She asked.

The whole company turned to her looking around. Thorin spoke up. "The last time I seen her, she saved my life."

The company looked at him, with a stunned look on their faces. The youngest member of their company had become a hero.

Adelaide started breathing heavy staring at Thorin."You haven't seen her since?"

Thorin shook his head. Adelaide turned toward the battle field looking out at the bodies lying everywhere. For some strange reason something told her Cayden was alive but wouldn't be for long.

With all her might she ran.

She looked around at the bodies for anything that would say she was close. Her hand enterwined in her hair as she started crying. The company started to follow her looking and she screamed, throwing her arms by her sides.

"CAYDEN!"

* * *

She didn't know when she had regain consciousness but she noticed the battle was over. She heard a few voices yelling but she couldn't make out the sound. The voices sounded as though they were under water. All she kept hearing was Dwalin's voice in her head.

_If you do anything, survive this war._

She tried to sit up but she couldn't, her body would let her. She tried to lift her sword she couldn't, her arms felt so heavy. So, she tried to listen to the voices yelling. It was as though she was underwater. Nothing was coming out clear. She could feel the pain get worse, and couldn't keep her eyes open. She then decided to focus all her energy and strength on the voices. She heard something very clear.

"Cayden."

She opened her eyes and looked at the sky. They were looking for her. She wanted more than anything to get back to her family. She wanted to stand with them. She wanted to be with them. She wanted to hold Kili. She wanted cry with Addy. She wanted Dwalin to hug her while telling her she was brave and fought so well. Most of all, She wanted to jump up or scream but she couldn't. She couldnt do any of those things. This frustrated her so. In anger, somehow, she moved her sword lightly hit something metal. She noticed if she could just have enough energy to hit her sword was with the metal they could find her. She pulled her sword back again with all her might and made a slightly louder 'clink' then she did it again and again.

* * *

Adelaide was screaming and crying. She shook her head. "Where is she?" She fell to her knees, sobbing. "CAYDEN!" Her hands covered her face and she leaned forward.

Thorin looked at Addy, who was usually strong and collected. Right now, as the king, he had to find the girl who saved his life. He suddenly heard a noise. "Quiet!" He commanded. Addy heard the noise and popped her head up As tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She stood and listened while looking at Thorin, hearing the noise to her left. She was scared to find out what was there.

She seen Dwalin run towards the noise and watched as he looked down at a body while falling to his knees. Dwalin pulled the body onto his lap. The beads gleaming in her hair was what gave her away. She could tell there were two arrows sticking out of Cayden. "Oin! come quick!" She seen another dwarf run a few yards ahead of her. Adelaide started to move slowly towards Dwalin. She could hear Thorin tell someone 'no' and Kili struggle behind her. He was screaming at someone to let him go. It was probably Fili. Dwalin looked at Adelaide then at someone behind her. "Do not let her over here. She does not need to see this."

Addy felt a hand on her and she pushed it off, walking forward. She felt another hand and pushed it off. She felt two arms and struggled. "Let me go!"

"Adelaide." Thorin grumbled with Addy struggling.

"Thorin. Let. Me. Go!" She screamed but he pulled her away. She turned and started to push against him. "Stop! Please! Thorin, Please!"

"Adelaide, you do not want to see this." He said while she kept pushing.

"Please! Thorin! She's my sister." She started getting weak. She stopped and laid her forehead against his shoulder while slowly hitting his arm with her hand. "She's my sister." she started sobbing. "She's my sister." Throin placed hand on her back and watched Dwalin and Oin, silently willing them to heal Cayden.

* * *

"Oin! Come quick!"

She looked pale to him. The blood from her wounds was starting to coat her shirt and the was a trail of blood down the side of her mouth. He noticed her faint breathing and as he rolled her to her back. "Oh, lass." He said breathlessly. He looked at Adelaide. She looked lifeless walking forward. He looked at Fili holding his struggling brother back while Kili was screaming. He turned his gaze to Thorin and said calmly, "Do not let her over here. She does not need to see this."

Oin kneeled beside Cayden and looked at the wounds he started by getting out some medicine and placed some green goo around the arrows. Dwalin looked to Oin.

Dwalin looked down at the girl in his arms. He remembered meeting her at Bag End and remembered how she skittered away from him and hung around Fili and Kili. He remembered the braid and bead he gave her.

_"What does it mean?" She asked_.

_His only answer was "You are my kin now."_

He remembered watching her fight. He remembered pushing her behind him on the rocks. He remembered her kindness and truly loving she was.

_She was looking at the eagle who drop them at the cliff. She ran before the eagle and screamed, "Wait!"_

_The eagle stopped as she ran to it and threw her arms on its massive neck and hugged it as best as she could. She gave it a kiss on the beak and stepped back with giant smile. "Thank you."_

Through all this, he remembered how much he loved her. He loved her so very much. He regretted not being around her to stop this from happening. In his mind, it should be him on the ground and her holding him. She saved his king and is fighting for her life before him.

Oin looked at Dwalin and sighed, "We have to get her to a healing tent. They will have supplies I need."

Dwalin nodded standing up. He grabbed Cayden by her shoulders and under her knees. When Oin stood he stopped Dwalin. "I want you to know it may be too late."

"You have to try Oin. This, I beg of you." Dwalin said holding the girl in his arms. With Oin's words in his head, he knew how it felt to have a heart that is breaking. Then with all his might he ran past the company and Oin.

"I told you if you do anything, you will survive this war." He grumbled to the unconscious girl. "And survive you will."


End file.
